


Mourning you till I'm better

by mariean



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariean/pseuds/mariean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about how katniss wants peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning you till I'm better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Well this is my first story so leave some good comments!

I open my eyes and I can see the rays from the sun already shining in through my half open blinds. I shield my eyes wishing I could fall back to that perfect dreamless sleep. I see that half bottle of sleep syrup I used last night to get at least a few hours of sleep. I know I shouldn't do this but my mind was beginning to shut itself down. 

Oh how Peeta would be so dissappointed. 

But peetas not peeta anymore. He's a shell of the once loving and caring boy I once knew. It was just last week when I found him outside of my house planting the primroses. Ive been spending this week trying to make myself more presentable. Something he's actually not afraid to look at. 

I brushed my teeth, took 3 days to comb my hair,And straighten my house up. Getting ready for that one day when I would have the guts to ask him over for dinner. Greasy saw said I was actually putting my life back together. I wish it was that easy. 

I finally rolled out of bed and went to get washed for the day. After I took my shower I went downstairs to find that Sae had left me a note saying "eat up I had to leave, wintas sick" winta is greasy saes 3 year old granddaughter. 

I eat the eggs Sae made me and look up to see what else there is to eat. I've finally getting my appetite back after mourning over prim for so long. Of course I still miss her and every night I relive her death again. But the good night sleep and peeta being back has given me the ability to try and live life again. And today I plan to start trying. 

When I finally find something else to eat I don't quite register its importance yet. I slice my self a piece of bread and automatically tears sting my eyes. bread. Peetas  
Bread. He brought it for me. 

I'm out the door in no time stomping my way over to his house. Unlike the weather this morning its now a down pour. I pound on his door and actually begin to realize what I'm doing. 

I'm standing on a hijacked boys front porch pounding on his foot soaking wet wanting to scream at him for making me bread. 

Im analyzing my thoughts when he answers the door. He's wearing nothing but loose fitting blue shorts and he's rubbing his eyes trying to digest this image he sees before him. 

He was sleeping. 

I woke him up. Out of precious sleep neither of us gets. "I'm so sorry." I stutter before I can stop myself. 

"katniss? Wha.. What are you doing? Your all wet! Come in your going to get sick." 

Peeta always caring about me. He doesn't even care about how I woke him up out of sleep.

I'm standing in his front hall way Because I don't want to get water all over his house. He comes back with a large blanket and carefully wraps in around me. Like I'm so fragile I'll break at the slightest touch. He frowns when he feels my shoulders. "your so thin." he says as he looks me up and down. 

"ya well I haven't had the best appetite besides I've always been petite."

He gives me a look of disapproval when I try to brush off that I'm dangerously thin. I have not ate much In the last few months too busy mourning. 

"your cold to katniss, come sit I'll make tea. "

I sit on his couch as I watch him fiddle around in his kitchen gathering dishes and such. When he comes back he has two glasses of tea and two cheese buns. Of course he's trying to feed me. "Peeta I'm not a baby I can feed myself."

"well by the way you look I don't think you can."

"I was in misery peeta! Mourning my dead sister! Mourning finnick, mourning Maggs, mourning Boggs, mourning everyone I lost. I don't deserve to be happy to live to eat. Peeta, I was mourning you. What we used to be." my anger dying down. 

"right when I was sure I loved you, I lost you." I whispered. 

His eyes were wide open with surprise. I didn't know what to say I just sat there staring at the floor. 

"katniss I'm so sorry. "

That was the last thing I expected out of his mouth. " what for peeta? I'm sorry! I never loved you when you loved me! I got you hijacked And tortured! I put you through hell! And your apologizing? Why don't you hate me? It would be so much easier if you hated me...." 

"I could never hate you. Even hijacked. I've loved you for almost all my life. Katniss you didn't loose me. I'm back now." he looks at me right now. I have tears streaming down my face. I fling my self into his arms and unlike before in the Capitol when he was hijacked and we were on a mission and I hugged him, there's no hesitation. He's so sure of himself. 

"I have nightmares peeta. Every night I loose you over and over. I loose her too. And everyone else." I cry into his chest. 

"i hear you scream." of course he does. He sleeps with his windows open. 

"then don't let me." I tell him and with that He scoops me up in his arms and carrys me to his room. I laugh into his neck. I must look like a mess. Still wet from the rain tears streaming down my face and I'm laughing. 

Even though it's 9 o'clock and both of us slept somewhat through the night we go up to his bed and lay down. I lie on my side and face away from him and comes up from behind and wraps himself around me. A hand on my waist while he slips another one under my head to use as a pillow. He tucks his head into my neck and I curl around him. His steady warmth brings a smile my lips. I can almost close my eyes and see us on the train like this on the victory tour. So innocent. Thinking the Capitol was horrible. If only i knew about the rebellion then. Lives could have been saved. But this is not the time to think about that. 

So instead I curl myself around him and drift away.


End file.
